Give It To Me Heard 'Em Say
by Jessica L. Pearson
Summary: Mark. Teddy. She isn't really ready to fall in love. M


Today, she thinks, is the day that she's going to die, and if she's going to go then it's on hell of a way to cease to exist. Her heart is beating at a rapid pace in a race to pump blood to her extremities but mostly because of the way that he's touching her and the things that he's doing to her. He's touching her in ways that she didn't even know existed 'til now, with his fingers curled inside of her and his lips turned upward in a sly grin as he glances up at her.

If her heart gives out, she decides, at least she's gotten to learn a couple of new things and the most sensual ways to reverberate his name off of the four walls surrounding them like the word is that of a deity. It would be quite ironic for her to cardiac arrest with her being a cardiothoracic surgeon and all (even though she hears that's how a lot of heart surgeon's die, on top of their mistresses no less), and she thinks that if he keeps blowing on her dampened skin then it's going to happen – her heart will just discontinued its rhythm. All of the blood will just drain from it and dart directly for her core; she almost finds this thought arousing and proceeds to thread her fingers into her hair as his tongue delves inside of her.

Whispering words of wisdom against her skin, like reminding her to breathe, his pace slows to what she can only assume is time stopping for her brain to catch back up with her heart beat. He disentangles himself from every inch of her tight center and plants a trail of kisses up her body, tangling his fingers into her long, blonde hair as he positions himself between her already parted legs. He slides his fingers to the back of her neck and she feels him swiftly pulling her up so that his lips can meet hers, and she can taste herself lingering on his tongue but doesn't have the will to turn him away.

She pants when he thrusts into her and stills his movements until she resumes the battle of her tongue against his, one of which no one is trying to win but they're both just trying to keep the contact. His hips slam into hers but that doesn't make him halt, it only makes him pull her closer until he rips his lips from hers to release a quiet groan – his hardened dick grazing over her inner walls. She inhales and her nails dig into his back just below his shoulder blades, unable to tell him to stop because he feels too damn good swaying against her.

"Oh god," she whispers into his skin. His tongue glides over her throat as he pulls her by the hair to instruct an easier access, and she never thought that would turn her on but he does it with such grace that it's both arousing and charming. She undeniably pouts when his movements slow so he can pull back to meet her lustful gaze. "Oh, Jesus Christ, Mark, don't stop."

"I just have to look. Let me look at you," he responds with a sensual smile. He sweeps her hair over her shoulder and trails his index finger along her skin, mapping out a world that can only exist amongst them and her skin sets on fire. Her heart flutters as he grazes her skin and she's slightly pissed because she really wasn't ready to fall in love yet but here she is unable to take her eyes off of his as he begins to slowly move above her.

She feels his fingers on her thighs as he lifts them up to wrap around his waist, and he plunges into her deeper. He doesn't give her the opportunity to move her gaze from his because his eyes are boring into hers and it's almost the most enticing vision she's ever seen as she gets lost in his light azure eyes. Her hands press into his skin as his stomach slides over hers and his fingertips graze over her nipple like they have a purpose.

She watches as he swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, and it prompts her to trace her fingers over his throat. He smiles softly as he leans in to rest his forehead against hers, lightly brushing his lips against hers, and she thinks that she's on the brink of something she can't hold back anymore because everything is driving her crazy. It's overwhelming – the good kind – the feel of his warm breath etching across her damp skin, the feel of his fingers sliding over her sexually charged peaks, the feel of his cock grazing her walls, but, most of all, the feel of his lips lingering over hers like he doesn't want to let her go is making her lose all ability of coherence.

"I'm falling in love with you, Teddy," he whispers against her lips. The timid words almost make her shake with pleasure, and she arches her back as she lifts her body to touch his. Her lips collide with his and her tongue immediately seeks his out as her finger nails dig into his hip bones in a rush to meet his thrusts. Her heart is definitely beating faster than it ever has before, and she nearly explodes as his arms pull her into his chest; she doesn't want him to let her go.

He hits her just right as his chest rubs along hers and his warmth permeates her skin, and she can't hold back anymore. She explodes and her muscles clench around him with quiet moans escaping from her slightly parted lips and crashing into his. His orgasm seeps out, her noises, her clenching, encouraging him to let go. He stills above her, letting his lips hover over hers, and lets his skin collect her warmth in an attempt to keep her flush against him. Their breathing ragged and meeting in the small space between their lips echoes throughout the silence of the room and he thinks that he can't help but love a woman of her eminence.

His fingers skates over her facial features as their chests rise and fall in unison, and she feels a chill skim through her spine. She presses her lips against his needing him to tell her again just to be sure that she heard him correctly. Again, she silently pleads.

"I'm in love with you, Teddy," he repeats the words that skate over her lips. Her heart nearly races and stops at the same time as she realizes that she did hear him correctly. She wasn't ready to fall in love just yet, but the damndest thing has happened.

"I love you, too."


End file.
